onceuponatimefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Merida
Koningin is een personage uit Once Upon a Time. Ze verschijnt met haar eerste verschijning in de eerste aflevering van het vijfde seizoen The Dark Swan. Geschiedenis Tijdens de Camelot Queste Nadat Emma zichzelf opoffert en haar dolk op de grond valt wordt ze naar de Kluis van de Duisteren vervoerd waar ze uit de kluis komt. In een poging om te voorkomen dat de Duisternis controle over haar krijgt probeert Emma een Wisp te vangen een magisch wezen dat een vraag beantwoord als je hem terugbrengt naar zijn geboorteplaats en je vraag influisterd brengt de wisp je ernaartoe. Als Emma een wisp vind komt ze een andere vrouw tegen die de wisp vangt voordat ze het kan doen. Nadat de vrouw haar negeert en wegrent gebruikt Emma haar magie om haar te laten struikelen. Als Emma is aangekomen trekt de vrouw haar boog en waarschuwt Emma dat ze altijd raakt schiet. Als Emma zegt dat ze haar niet wilde laten struikelen maakt Merida een sarcastische opmerking of het in plaats van opzet een magisch schouderklopje was. Ze noemt haar een heks en zegt dat ze al veel heksen heeft ontmoet. Emma legt uit dat ze vervloekt is met Duisternis en ervan af wil. Na een opmerking door Merida dat ze in ieder geval niet vervloekt is om een beer te worden zegt ze dat ze de wisp ook nodig heeft, om haar broertjes te vinden die zijn ontvoerd door de clans die haar niet capabel genoeg vonden om hun te leidden maar biedt aan om er voor te vechten zonder magie en boog. Emma weigert dit om niet toe te geven aan de Duisternis en als dank stelt Merida zichzelf voor en biedt aan om haar te helpen een andere wisp te vangen. Tijdens de nacht hoort ze Emma spreken tegen de voor haar onzichtbare manifestatie van de Duisternis die haar probeert te overtuigen om Merida te verraden. Merida neemt het zekere voor het onzekere en vlucht in de nacht weg. De Duisternis helpt Emma echter door de plaats te beschrijven waar Merida heenging waardoor Emma daar naartoe teleporteert. Emma arriveert daar waarna ze Merida confronteert omdat ze haar achterliet. Merida zegt echter dat ze haar hoorde praten over een plan om haar te verraden. Als Emma dichterbij komt en zegt dat ze wil praten wordt Merida echter bang en schiet ze pijlen op Emma af die ze zonder moeite allemaal vangt. Nadat ze weigert te praten en pijlen blijft afschieten verliest Emma haar geduld. Met haar magie trekt ze Merida na haar toe en rukt ze haar hart eruit. Met wat aanmoediging van de Duisternis bereidt Emma zich voor om haar hart te verbrijzelen. Voordat ze dit echter kan doen komen haar familie en vrienden aan. Hoewel Mary Margaret de dolk wil gebruiken besluit Haak dat het haar eigen beslissing moet zijn. Met behulp van Haak breekt ze uit de trance waarin de Duisternis haar bracht en duwt ze Merida's hart terug in borst waarna ze hem omhelst terwijl de rest van haar familie Merida kalmeert . Nadat Emma met haar praat vertelt ze dat het een bijzondere ervaring is om even geen hart te hebben. Emma biedt haar excuses aan maar in plaats van ze te accepteren zegt Merida dat Emma zich niet hoeft te verontschuldigen en bedankt ze Emma omdat haar acties haar lieten zien dat Merida zelf ook wat Duisternis heeft die ze nog niet heeft confronteert. Ze verteld dat ze in plaats van de andere clans te vernietigen ze de clans vrede zal geven hoewel er zeker iemand een knal gaat krijgen voor het ontvoeren van haar broertjes. Op een bepaald moment na haar ontmoeting met Emma en de zoektocht naar haar broertjes wordt ze gevonden en gevangen genomen door Arthurs handlangers en in de cel gegooid. Nadat Lancelot in de cel wordt gegooid ziet hij dat er iemand anders in de cel naast die van hem zit. Als hij kijkt zie hij dat het Merida is en ze zegt dat iedereen die een vijand van Arthur is waarschijnlijk een vriend van haar is. Na de derde vloek Terwijl Emma de bloem bekijkt die Killian haar had gegeven toen ze allebei gelukkig waren en ze nog niet had toegegeven aan de Duisternis verbreekt Repelsteeltje haar concentratie door te zeggen dat hij weet hoe de Duisternis werkt. Hij zegt dat ze er niet aan toe hoeft te geven en dat als ze hem laat gaan er niks aan de hand is. Emma loopt naar hem toe en zegt dat ze hem nodig heeft om het zwaard eruit te trekken. Nadat Gold zegt dat hij nooit de held kan worden die ze nodig heeft vergelijkt ze hem met een bot mes en dat ze precies heeft wat ze nodig heeft om hem te slijpen en scherp te maken. Als hij haar vraagt wat het is zegt ze dat hij het maar als haar geheime wapen moet zien. In een van de afgelegen tunnels van de stad staat haar auto geparkeerd. Terwijl ze door de tunnel loopt richting haar auto hoort ze angstkreten van haar geheime wapen. Het is Merida die aan de voorkant van haar auto zit vastgebonden. Ze zegt dat ze haar instinct had moeten vertrouwen en dat Emma toch een heks was en dat ze haar had moeten doden toen ze haar had ontmoet. Emma antwoord dat ze haar instinct had moeten vertrouwen en haar hart nooit had moeten teruggeven. Vervolgens rukt Emma's het hart van Merida eruit en maakt de touwen los. Als ze vraagt of Emma haar gaat doden geeft een geirriteerde Emma haar de opdracht om te stoppen met praten en haar pijl en boog uit de auto te halen. Nadat ze dit heeft gedaan verteld Emma haar over een man die ze kent. Ze zal hem niet mogen aangezien hij een lafaard is. Ze verteld Merida dat om te krijgen wat Emma wil dat Merida hem net zo dapper als haar moet maken tot de schrik van Merida. en: